


Corset and Kilt

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: If you watched Sam and Cait's FB livestream in January, you may remember this exchange. This is an imagined peek (My Peek Challenge?) of how that fantasy may have played out.





	Corset and Kilt

Sam could feel his heart pounding through the pulse in his ears. He trusted Caitriona completely, but he was nervous, and scared. This was a boundary he's never crossed with anyone else, and he quaked to think what was beyond it.

"Are you ready?" She whispered into his ear, her naked torso draped over his bare back.

"Yes, mo chirdhe. I am ready." She caressed his neck and the long muscles along his spine, relaxing him for what was to come.

"Breathe" she murmured.

Sam exhaled and felt a sharp pain in the sensitive crook of his buttocks.He relaxed into it, giving way to a new kind of pleasure...  
.............................

It all started during the PCA live stream Q&A. He and Caitriona joked about trading roles, she'd wear the kilt, he the corset. When they got back up to their hotel room she brought it up again.

"Were you serious? About trading roles?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "You want me in a corset, do you?"

"Hmmm, well, the corset is optional. If you really want to wear one..."

His brain started to connect the dots, "You want to be the 'man'?"

"Why not?" She reached up to stroke his face, "You get to do it all the time."

He was silent as he thought about exactly what that meant.

"I promise you it will be amazing."

"When are we going to do this?" 

"This weekend? I need to pick up some supplies."

"Whatever you want, mo chirdhe." He took her to bed, then. Content to be the man once more.  
........................................

Saturday rolled around. It was freezing outside, and the winter month meant the dark rose early in the day. A night in was appealing, usually, but now he felt trepidation at the immediacy of Caitriona's fantasy coming to fruition.

After a light dinner of root vegetable stew and brown rice. Sam looked up at her over a half empty glass of wine.

She smiled and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Cait would never hurt him. He had no reason to be scared. She finished the last dregs of her wine and got up from the table. "Clean this up," she indicated the dishes, "and join me in the bedroom when you're done."

This was different. They usually cleaned up together, but maybe this was part of it? He nodded in acknowledgment, but she had already left to begin her preparations.  
...................................

He cleared the plates and wiped down the kitchen, drying his wet hands on a dish towel. "Mo chirdhe?" 

"One moment!" He waited. Several beats passed and then "Come in, darling."

Caitriona was sitting on the bed wearing her hair in a tight bun, one of his ties around her neck, and a fitted menswear style jacket. Instead of a kilt, she had on small plaid panties. And then the heels, which made her long legs look even longer.

He exhaled, "My God, Caitriona you loo--" 

She cut him off with her finger to his lips, "Do you trust me?" She looked deeply into his eyes and added "You can ask me to stop if it gets too much."

He nodded.

"Good." They began to kiss and Caitriona started to remove his clothes. He instinctively pulled at her own and she grabbed his hand, "I'm the one in charge." He took a deep breath and let her continue. When he was naked before her she led him to the bed and sat him down, making him a rapt audience for her presentation. "This is what we'll be using." She pulled out an oddly shaped black object. It looked like a cone shaped popsicle with a perpendicular handle. Caitriona then pulled out a small bottle, "Don't worry. We'll be using this as well." He looked at her, stunned.

She set the object and the bottle down and slid her fingers into her panties while holding his gaze. He was starting to forget his anxiety again and his cock ached for the sight in front of him.

"Lie on the bed. Face down, one knee up," she ordered. She stood between his legs, and grabbed his hair to force his face towards hers. "Trust me." He swallowed and did as she asked. He heard her empty some of the liquid from the bottle then felt her fingers make their way between his cheeks. He gasped. It was cold--but it felt amazing. His hips shifted, longing for friction. Her fingers explored further down, behind his balls and a shock of pleasure ran through him. 

She spent a minute there, teasing him. She'd done this before, but never with anything other than one finger. She pulled away, then laid on top of him again, her warm, soft breasts against his back. The room was quiet enough that he could hear his pulse beating against the fragile skin of his ears.

"Breathe." He exhaled at her instruction and the object penetrated him. He moaned. It was a sensation of unbridled intensity, both painful and pleasurable, and he dug his face and nails into the bed.

"Are you alright?" 

He caught his breath, "Yes." She pushed the object further in and he gasped.

"It's in. Turn over."

He moved slowly, unsure of how it would feel in a different position. The shift sent another shock of pleasure through him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he found Caitriona wiping her hands with a small cloth "You're doing so well, darling." 

When she finished, he sat up and pulled her to him, burying his face in her breasts. He felt strangely emotional and his action was both from desire and from a longing to be comforted. She stroked his hair, straddling him with her left leg. The pleasure overwhelmed him, and he was surprised to hear Caitriona moan with as much force as he did.

They kissed slowly, "I want your mouth on me," she panted. He was willing to oblige and slid to his knees and rolled down her tartan panties. He shuddered when he found her slippery and ready for him. Though he would have been content to pleasure her to climax this way, she pulled him up not long after, sitting him on the bed, and guiding him between her legs.

"Seeing you this way..." She moved on him, slowly, "It's--" There was no doubt in his mind that they'd come quickly if they sped up even the smallest amount, and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted this to go on as long as possible. The object inside him added a deeper layer to his pleasure in ways he couldn't articulate. They kept their languid rhythm, his hands lightly along her back, her own knotted in his hair. 

Time froze and the world was reduced to the space around them. They continued their lovemaking, slow and steady. Caitriona came first, and he quickly followed as he felt her climax, both their bodies quaking as they gasped at the flood of sensation.

Once their pleasure abated, they collapsed onto the bed. "I love you." Caitriona whispered..

"I love you, too."

"Thank you, for letting me do this."

He chuckled, "I did say I'd do anything for you."

"I bet you didn't consider this when you said it." She was laughing into his chest and he was reminded of how small she was. His protective instinct kicked in again and he held her closer.

"I love you."

"You already said that!"

"I mean it more, now."

"More than a minute ago?"

"Yes."

She snuggled into him and fell asleep. He joined her, exhausted from their night of shared pleasure. Before drifting off, he marveled how he could feel so safe with such a delicate woman. Caitriona had his heart as well as his body, and in her care he knew he should never be afraid.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I had several moments of panic thinking "I've gone too far!" I persevered and consider it an accomplishment in pushing my own boundaries by actually publishing this thing.


End file.
